Maximum Storm
by BunnyGirly
Summary: Ahsoka never became Anakin's padawan. Instead he got another padawan later on in the series around the time Ahsoka had been framed for the bombing. Anyways... Anakin thinks Maximum is too much of a handful to handle. Is she? Is she all that she seems to be? Can she ever be able to trust anyone ever again? Or will it be like the old days for Maximum? (First fan-fic Be nice to me) xD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(Anakin's POV)**

I woke up around the usual time I wake up. I sat up on my bed and then there was a knock on my door. "One minute please." I said. I stood up and stretched. Then I walked over to door and opened it. It was Obi-Wan. "Good morning Master." I said.

"Good morning Anakin. The council would like to see us."

"Obi-Wan, I swear, I didn't do anything this time. Or at least I don't think I did anything…" I started to think about what I could've possibly done to make the council want to see me.

"Relax Anakin. You didn't do anything. Or at least that I'm aware of…" Obi-Wan started to think about things Anakin could've possibly done to get in trouble with the council. After a minute Obi-Wan continued. "We have a mission."

"Oh ok. Sounds good to me Master." As Obi-Wan and I were walking to the council chambers, a youngling crashed into me. I heard Obi-Wan snickering and I gave him a hard glare telling him that it was not funny.

"OMG! I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I WASN'T WATCHING WHERE I WAS GOING AND I WAS RUNNING FROM MY FRIENDS! HI MASTER KENOBI! DID I TELL YOU I WAS SORRY?!" The youngling said. Then we all heard some yelling from the distance. I made out a sentence or two but the rest was lost in other yelling and giggling. "Maximum! Get back here!" Then the youngling said "OOPS, SORRY AGAIN! GOTTA GO! BYE!"

The youngling ran off and soon a group of other youngling ran by screaming and yelling at "Maxine" I guess was her name. Obi-Wan and I continued to walk to the council chambers. Then I asked "Who was that?"

"That was Maximum. She is a youngling and awaiting a new master. She will be assigned to someone this afternoon."

"Oh, I'd feel bad for the person who got her. They'd come out of their quarters deaf."

"Anakin, be nice. She was found on Onderon and she had been mistreated by her parents. She was almost sold into slavery. She is very insecure and she doesn't trust people very easily, at all. The only person she trusts with her life is me. I was the one to find her and bring her to the temple. I watched over her until she was told she would be assigned to a master. Did you know she is the one of the youngest younglings to be assigned to a master?"

"No I didn't know that. How old is she?"

"13, today."

"Wow. That is very young. And what a great birthday present it will be."

"Indeed."

When we arrived at the chambers, we had to wait until they said to come in. When the buzzard beeped, we walked in.

"Master Kenobi and Skywalker, to Onderon you will go. Stop a Separatist attack you will." Master Yoda said.

"You will leave here in one standard hour." Master Windu said.

"Yes Masters." I said. _Onderon, eh? Sounds like my kind of place._ "So, Obi-Wan, it is 11 right now and we leave here in one hour. I'm going to go get my stuff. I'll inform Rex. See you later in the hangar." I said to Obi-Wan as we walk down the halls of the Temple toward our quarters. As I was packing, I noticed that I had not eaten in a while. As I walked down to the Mess Hall, I saw Maximum talking with a friend. Her friend was one of the people I noticed was chasing her when she ran into me on accident earlier.

She had very long blonde hair. Crystal blue colored eyes. She had a very big and bright smile. She had two lightsabers hanging on her belt_._ By looking at the two lightsabers, I could tell they are Shien grip or Ataru grip. (Everything just like Ahsoka's second outfit except, she doesn't have a Togruta sash hanging off her belt. Her lightsabers are the same as Ahsoka's first lightsaber. She also ALWAYS wears her cloak but keeps her hood down.) (You will find out why later in the story!)

She started joking around and backed away from her friend playfully and yelled "YOU CAN'T GET ME!" Her smile was very big and very bright. Then she started running towards me with her eyes closed laughing her head off. Her friend started chasing her. I tried to get out of the way of her running but she opened her eyes to late and I side stepped too late. She ran into me and we both fell to the floor.

"OMG! I'M SOOO SORRY! I WASN'T WATCHING WHERE I WAS GOING! I AM SOOO SORRY! DID I TELL YOU I WAS SORRY?!"She said. Rex had chosen just that moment to walk out of the Mess Hall. I gave Rex a very stern look as he tried to smother some snickering.

I picked up her lightsabers and she picked up mine. We handed each other our lightsabers. She said a thank you as I did. She walked back over to her friend then they started to go towards the Mess Hall again when Obi-Wan walked around the corner.

"MASTER KENOBI!" She screamed with joy as she ran over to Obi-Wan and gave him a little hug and a bow.

"Good morning Maximum. How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Now that you ask, good."

Maximum gave a little bow then headed into the Mess. Obi-Wan, Rex, and I followed. After we got some food, I headed to my quarters and grab my stuff. Obi-Wan headed to his to get his stuff. We would meet at the Hangar in ten minutes. After I had gotten all my stuff, I headed to the hangar. I found R2 working on my starfighter. "Hey Buddy." R2 beeped some replies and a question. "No we are going to Onderon. Intel reported that there is going to be a Separatist attack. So, we have to stop that attack." I said as I smiled down at R2. He beeped some affirmatives and we got ready to go.

Obi-Wan walked into the Hangar smiling and he looked like he had just got done laughing.

"What has gotten you in such a good mood master?"

"Maximum got her new master."

"Really? Who is it?"

"She didn't say. She said she had to go get ready and pack for her new mission with her master."

Obi-Wan and I got aboard a Gunship to go the Resolute. Maximum was running into the hangar right as I was telling the pilot we are ready for liftoff.

"MASTER KENOBI, WAIT!" She said as she was running towards the Gunship at full speed with a little backpack on her shoulder. She looked like she had been running for a while.

"PILOT, WAIT. STAY DOWN!" Obi-Wan yelled. When she finally reached us she had the biggest smile on her face that I had ever seen.

"So tell me Maximum, who is your master?" She signaled for Obi-Wan to bend down so she could whisper in his ear. When she pulled away, they both had smirks on their faces.

Rex then whispered in my ear "Is the kid coming? Because we need to get underway as soon as possible."

"Maximum, are you coming?" I asked.

"Yes Anakin, she is." Obi-Wan answered.

"So Maximum, who _is_ your new master?" I asked as the Gunship took off.

She seemed to beam at me when I asked her that.

"YOU SILLY!" She said.

**YAYYYYY! SHE GOT HER NEW MASTER! I think you guys should review a lot if you want to find out what happens… Just sayin…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**(Anakin's POV)**

I woke up around the usual time I wake up. I sat up on my bed and then there was a knock on my door. "One minute please." I said. I stood up and stretched. Then I walked over to door and opened it. It was Obi-Wan. "Good morning Master." I said.

"Good morning Anakin. The council would like to see us."

"Obi-Wan, I swear, I didn't do anything this time. Or at least I don't think I did anything…" I started to think about what I could've possibly done to make the council want to see me.

"Relax Anakin. You didn't do anything. Or at least that I'm aware of…" Obi-Wan started to think about things Anakin could've possibly done to get in trouble with the council. After a minute Obi-Wan continued. "We have a mission."

"Oh ok. Sounds good to me Master." As Obi-Wan and I were walking to the council chambers, a youngling crashed into me. I heard Obi-Wan snickering and I gave him a hard glare telling him that it was not funny.

"OMG! I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I WASN'T WATCHING WHERE I WAS GOING AND I WAS RUNNING FROM MY FRIENDS! HI MASTER KENOBI! DID I TELL YOU I WAS SORRY?!" The youngling said. Then we all heard some yelling from the distance. I made out a sentence or two but the rest was lost in other yelling and giggling. "Maximum! Get back here!" Then the youngling said "OOPS, SORRY AGAIN! GOTTA GO! BYE!"

The youngling ran off and soon a group of other youngling ran by screaming and yelling at "Maxine" I guess was her name. Obi-Wan and I continued to walk to the council chambers. Then I asked "Who was that?"

"That was Maximum. She is a youngling and awaiting a new master. She will be assigned to someone this afternoon."

"Oh, I'd feel bad for the person who got her. They'd come out of their quarters deaf."

"Anakin, be nice. She was found on Onderon and she had been mistreated by her parents. She was almost sold into slavery. She is very insecure and she doesn't trust people very easily, at all. The only person she trusts with her life is me. I was the one to find her and bring her to the temple. I watched over her until she was told she would be assigned to a master. Did you know she is the one of the youngest younglings to be assigned to a master?"

"No I didn't know that. How old is she?"

"13, today."

"Wow. That is very young. And what a great birthday present it will be."

"Indeed."

When we arrived at the chambers, we had to wait until they said to come in. When the buzzard beeped, we walked in.

"Master Kenobi and Skywalker, to Onderon you will go. Stop a Separatist attack you will." Master Yoda said.

"You will leave here in one standard hour." Master Windu said.

"Yes Masters." I said. _Onderon, eh? Sounds like my kind of place._ "So, Obi-Wan, it is 11 right now and we leave here in one hour. I'm going to go get my stuff. I'll inform Rex. See you later in the hangar." I said to Obi-Wan as we walk down the halls of the Temple toward our quarters. As I was packing, I noticed that I had not eaten in a while. As I walked down to the Mess Hall, I saw Maximum talking with a friend. Her friend was one of the people I noticed was chasing her when she ran into me on accident earlier.

She had very long blonde hair. Crystal blue colored eyes. She had a very big and bright smile. She had two lightsabers hanging on her belt_._ By looking at the two lightsabers, I could tell they are Shien grip or Ataru grip. (Everything just like Ahsoka's second outfit except, she doesn't have a Togruta sash hanging off her belt. Her lightsabers are the same as Ahsoka's first lightsaber. She also ALWAYS wears her cloak but keeps her hood down.) (You will find out why later in the story!)

She started joking around and backed away from her friend playfully and yelled "YOU CAN'T GET ME!" Her smile was very big and very bright. Then she started running towards me with her eyes closed laughing her head off. Her friend started chasing her. I tried to get out of the way of her running but she opened her eyes to late and I side stepped too late. She ran into me and we both fell to the floor.

"OMG! I'M SOOO SORRY! I WASN'T WATCHING WHERE I WAS GOING! I AM SOOO SORRY! DID I TELL YOU I WAS SORRY?!"She said. Rex had chosen just that moment to walk out of the Mess Hall. I gave Rex a very stern look as he tried to smother some snickering.

I picked up her lightsabers and she picked up mine. We handed each other our lightsabers. She said a thank you as I did. She walked back over to her friend then they started to go towards the Mess Hall again when Obi-Wan walked around the corner.

"MASTER KENOBI!" She screamed with joy as she ran over to Obi-Wan and gave him a little hug and a bow.

"Good morning Maximum. How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Now that you ask, good."

Maximum gave a little bow then headed into the Mess. Obi-Wan, Rex, and I followed. After we got some food, I headed to my quarters and grab my stuff. Obi-Wan headed to his to get his stuff. We would meet at the Hangar in ten minutes. After I had gotten all my stuff, I headed to the hangar. I found R2 working on my starfighter. "Hey Buddy." R2 beeped some replies and a question. "No we are going to Onderon. Intel reported that there is going to be a Separatist attack. So, we have to stop that attack." I said as I smiled down at R2. He beeped some affirmatives and we got ready to go.

Obi-Wan walked into the Hangar smiling and he looked like he had just got done laughing.

"What has gotten you in such a good mood master?"

"Maximum got her new master."

"Really? Who is it?"

"She didn't say. She said she had to go get ready and pack for her new mission with her master."

Obi-Wan and I got aboard a Gunship to go the Resolute. Maximum was running into the hangar right as I was telling the pilot we are ready for liftoff.

"MASTER KENOBI, WAIT!" She said as she was running towards the Gunship at full speed with a little backpack on her shoulder. She looked like she had been running for a while.

"PILOT, WAIT. STAY DOWN!" Obi-Wan yelled. When she finally reached us she had the biggest smile on her face that I had ever seen.

"So tell me Maximum, who is your master?" She signaled for Obi-Wan to bend down so she could whisper in his ear. When she pulled away, they both had smirks on their faces.

Rex then whispered in my ear "Is the kid coming? Because we need to get underway as soon as possible."

"Maximum, are you coming?" I asked.

"Yes Anakin, she is." Obi-Wan answered.

"So Maximum, who _is_ your new master?" I asked as the Gunship took off.

She seemed to beam at me when I asked her that.

"YOU SILLY!" She said.

**YAYYYYY! SHE GOT HER NEW MASTER! I think you guys should review a lot if you want to find out what happens… Just sayin…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3! Heya guys thanks for reviewing! I am taking a quick lil' break from homework to write this chapter for ya. ;) That's just how much yall mean to me. (If I get in trouble for this, I'm blaming you guys) Jk Jk! Hopefully I won't get in trouble though. Teehee. I love doing mischevious things and seeing if I can get away with them. Haha. Most times… nope. Thanks you guys! You know that I right better with some awesome reviews? **_**(HINT HINT!)**_ **Just sayin girls and guys! You guys are probably tired of me talking. Right? I know you are. SO READ ON!**

Chapter 3

**(Obi-Wan's POV)**

When Maximum was thrown down, she was knocked out instantly. _At least I hope she is only knocked out. Stop thinking like that. She is one of the strongest girls I know. She was the best in her class in everything. Lightsaber dueling, force ability, speed, strength, agility, and just about everything else._ General Grievous had taken two lightsabers off his belt. And they just so happened to be Max's. He raised her lightsabers over her as if to stab her. _Oh Force. He is going to stab her._

"Hahaha. Say good-bye to your Jedi friend." Grievous said.

"Over my dead body." I snarled.

"That can be arranged. Hahaha."

"Anakin, take the droids." I whispered. He gave a quick nod. Grievous started to bring down his lightsabers but I quickly intercepted him. I swung at his legs but he blocked and I brought my lightsaber back up and he swung at my head but I ducked and dodged it. He swung her lightsabers forward and knocked me back. He swung with one arm and I dodged it but he quickly followed with her other lightsaber. I dodged both. As he came back with a swing he extended one of his other arms. He grabbed my neck and threw me over his head. I slid backwards towards Anakin and the clones fighting the droids. I slid back next to Anakin. He looked down at me.

"How's it going Master?"

"What do you think Anakin?"

"I'm guessing GREAT!" He said sarcastically.

"I don't know how you can have a sense of humor in the middle of all this." I said gesturing around us. I got back up and ran at Grievous. I slashed at his legs again but, he blocked once again. This time he found an opening to kick my chest. And then I was sliding back towards Anakin.

"Hi Master."

"Anakin do me a favor."

"What's that Master?"

"Focus on your battle."

"Fine…." He grumbled out. I quickly got up and charged at Grievous. Once again. I swung at his neck this time but he blocked. He swung at my arm but I could only block one of the lightsabers. He grazed my upper arm. I let out a little cry. This gave him the advantage he needed to grab me by my face and throw me back over his shoulder. I slid over to where Maximum was lying unconscious still. He started laughing again.

"Hahaha. Ah, Kenobi. Do you still think you can win?" He asked standing over me with his lightsabers on. Just then I heard blaster fire. I force pushed Grievous as hard as I could up and away from me and Max. He went flying. _Heh._ I looked around to see where the blaster fire was coming from. I grabbed my arm because it was stinging now. Badly. My leg started stinging too now. I looked down to see Grievous managed to graze my leg as well. _Blast._ The blaster fire seemed to be coming from the entrance. Some civilians were shooting at the droids. It was a group of five. They all started running to help us. Two came over to me and Max. One crouched down to help me stand. One crouched down next to Maximum and I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. His back then went straight and picked her up in his arms. He looked up to me with sadness but determination in his eyes.

"We need to go now." I nodded and yelled at Anakin.

"BUT WHERE IS OUR BLASTED AIR SUPPORT!?" Anakin yelled.

"ANAKIN! LET'S GO!" I yelled so he could hear me over all the blaster fire. Anakin turned around then saw who it was that was helping us. He turned back towards his Captain Rex and the troops and told them it's time to leave. They all started running backwards and shooting at the same time. The man carrying Max started running towards the entrance. All the other civilians started running to and one got inside and was waiting near the button to put the ray shield back up. I was limping with the man on the side of my injured leg so I wouldn't have to put too much pressure on it. We got inside the entrance and I looked back to see the young man carrying Max in his arms. Anakin and the clones had just barely crossed the entrance to the city when the man at the hit the button and the ray shield came to life putting an orange shield between us and the droids. The man carrying Max turned to Anakin.

"Follow us." He turned around and started to walk deeper into the city. We all followed him. We came to a little building. He stopped just outside and the person that put the ray shield back up put in a code and a turned off and he walked in first. After we all got in, he shut the door behind us.

"Who are you?" It was the first thing that came out of Anakin's mouth. _Oh boy…_

"I am Senator Lux Bonteri." He looked up at Anakin and asked with such sadness in his eyes and voice. "Is she… She… Is she dead?" He asked obviously very pained by just asking.

"No." I said sternly. "She is just unconscious. She will need a place to rest quietly."

"We can provide all of you shelter. Even your troops." He said. "Food and shelter. It is the least we can do for all of you. It may not be the most luxurious, but we can at least give something." The one carrying Max said.

"Thank you. Do you have medical supplies?" I asked.

"Yes. Follow me." He stopped by another man and said "Show these men to the rooms. I'm going to get her some medical supplies." The man gave a courteous nod and walked over to Anakin and the troops. Lux continued to walk through a little hallway and the man helping me walk opened the door with his free hand. We walked in and a man was standing there putting some bacta patches on the shelf. There were three beds in the room. "Saw; help him to the bed on the left." Saw helped me sit down and went to retrieve some bacta patches. He put one on each of my cuts.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He replied and walked out. Lux laid Max down on the center bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to Max. The doctor came over and checked Max over for any serious injuries. The whole time, Lux held her hand. When the doctor left the room, I questioned Lux.

"How did you know we were fighting the droids? Why are you giving us shelter? Why are you so inclined to help her?" He just kept the questions coming.

"We knew you were fighting the droids because first off, it wasn't hard to miss the explosions and gunfire and we knew they were going to attack. We are giving you shelter because you're a friend of hers. A friend of hers is a friend to us." He said with a small and sad smile. Just then Anakin walked in. He stuck his head back out in the hall and said to someone that he found us.

"Hello Master. Senator Bonteri." He gave a courteous nod. He walked over to the free bed and sat on it. Rex walked in and sat beside Anakin and said his greetings as well. "How is she?" Just then we heard a quiet moan emit from Max. Everyone got up and surrounded her bed.

"I wouldn't do that…" but it was too late. She had already freaked out.

"AHHH" She screamed and threw the first kick that connected with Anakin's chest. He flew back over the edge of the bed and landed with a thud. Everyone else backed up before you could say I. "Holy force you guys... Jeez you don't do that… Especially with me unless you want a broken neck." Everyone started laughing a little.

"I tried to warn them…" Lux said. Right as he said that, Max sat bolt upright. They both looked at each other with the biggest smiles anyone could have.

"Lux…"

**AND THEY REUNITE! Hehe… Ya'll wanna know how they know each other… Only in your dreams would I tell you now! Now that she is going to be fighting for her life, memories, that only an evil sick twisted mind would not be disturbed by, will show themselves. I bet no one can guess… Teehee! Review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! This time, I promise to make a longer chapter. I'm not so good at thinking of ideas. Heh. Thank you everyone that has been reading. You guys know us writers are inspired by your reviews? You know what that means! REVIEW SO YOU GET BETTER STORIES! WOO-HOO! Thanks to all of my reviewers! I hope I get more! You could even make an account. It's free! YAY FREE STUFF! And food… Well... Let me get to work sharing my awesome story with you! LOVE YALL!**

Chapter 4

**(Maximum's POV)**

_Lux Bonteri… The boy I grew up with. Always at my side. Always there to give me a shoulder to lean on or a hand to hold me steady. How long has it been? 5 years? 4 years? In my opinion that's a really long time._

"Master's, may I please have a few minutes with Lu- Senator Bonteri. In privacy please?" I looked over at Master Kenobi. He gave a quick nod and looked at Rex then motioned to the door. I then looked over at my master. He had gotten up off the floor. "Sorry Master…"

"It's ok Max." He gave a quick nod then started towards the door.

When Lux and I were alone, I stood up. He still had those pale blue eyes, brown hair that was a little longer than my master's hair.

"Lux I-" I was cut off as he hugged me. I hugged back. "Lux, I missed you sooo much." I whispered.

"I missed you too Maximum."

"I thought I'd never see you again. That I was going to go off to War and never be able to go to the places I wanted and see the people I wanted." By then I was crying onto his shoulder. He was rubbing my back and whispering reassuring things in my ear. "How long has it been?"

"5 years Maximum." My breath seemed to get stuck in my throat. _5 years… That is way too long._

He pulled away and held me by my shoulders. We looked right into each other's blue eyes. "Maximum, you have nothing to worry about now. I am right here."

"I-I know. It's just…I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too…" My head was now resting on his chest. He was always there for me. I just hoped one day I could return the favor.

"I think I need some fresh air." I said as I pulled away from him and headed for the door.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked giving me a quick smile.

"Not at all."

"Do you remember that time when I gave you those credits when you wanted the candy bar?" I asked.

"Yes but I shared the candy bar with you! AND, it was only a few credits." He whined back.

"DOESN'T MATTER! YOU SAID IT WAS A MONEY BACK GUARANTEE!" I said arguing as we walked down the hall. "I'm hungry."

"Got any credits? I can buy you a candy bar…" He said in a sing-song voice.

"As if." I snorted. We came into the main room as I said that.

"As if what?" My master asked.

"Nothing." I replied. "Master's, is it ok if Senator Bonteri and I get some fresh air?"

"Yes Max." Master Kenobi replied. I bowed my head in appreciation and respect.

"Thank you." When we were a few feet away Lux grabbed my hand and started running. "Oh my goodness! Lux! Slow down! You're going to make me trip!"

"Maybe that's what I want to do!"

"Haha. You're so mean!" I said as he slowed to a walk. We walked down the streets holding hands. We were laughing and talking as we walked.

"So you turned our little hideout into a base?"

"Yup."

"Where did you learn to shoot a blaster? Mr. Senator!" I said emphasizing the word 'Senator'. "I mean, since when do Senator's SHOOT?" I asked giggling.

"I've learned from a friend. When we heard that there were multiple Separatist ships in the forest, we formed and prepared a group of people that were willing to stand up to the Separatists. We call ourselves the Onderon Rebels."

"Nice. I'm impressed."

"I knew you would be." He said teasingly and threw me a smirk over his shoulder. I giggled a little. We had been walking for a while now.

"Lux, where are we going?"

"Somewhere…"

"That doesn't give me anything useful."

"Precisely…"

"Ugh… I hate your super-secret surprises. They usually end up a disaster."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Right as I said that he raised his hand to stop me.

"We're here." He said as he gestured to the building in front of us. I looked the building up and down. It looked like an old factory that was unusable. We walked over to the door and Lux opened it and we walked inside. The smell was horrible.

"So much for the 'fresh air'. Like I said, a disaster surprise." I said while giggling.

"This isn't what I wanted to show you." He said smiling. He walked over to a steel ladder. "Eh, looks like it could hold you." He said smirking at me.

"ME?! I weigh less than you! What are you talking about!" I yelled at him laughing.

"I'm just messing with you!" He said over his shoulder as he climbed up the ladder. I got done laughing and he was about three-fourths of the way up. I force jumped up and I landed on the ladder just above him. We came up to a square hole in the wall. There was a door on it that flipped open. I tried opening it but it seemed it was locked from the outside.

"It opens from the outside." I said looking down the ladder to him.

"I know. That's why I brought you." He said winking up at me. "See that shelf over there?" He asked pointing to the wall a few feet away from the ladder. "It's not a shelf. It's more of a ledge. There is a little hole in the ceiling above it. Already tried to get to it. Can't. Doubt I'd fit through the hole anyways. That's where you come in." He said smiling.

"Fine." I said. I force jumped over to the ledge. Sure enough, there was a little hole in the ceiling. I looked up and pointed to it. "You want me to fit through _that_?" I said the last part looking at him. Then I heard him snickering. I glared right at him while smiling. I stood up as much as I could. Then I bent my knees and used the force to give me a little help. I made it through. _Yay!_ I walked over to the little door. There was a lock on it. I reached for my lightsabers under my cloak only to realize that they weren't there. "Poodoo." I mumbled to myself. I walked back over to the hole and stuck my head through. "You got a key? It's locked." He started to do through his pockets and pulled out a little silver item which I'm guessing was the key.

"Yup. Here you go." I stuck my hand through the hole and used the force to catch it when he tossed it to me. I walked back over to the door and unlocked it and he climbed up. "Nice work." He said to me. I just rolled my eyes playfully while he snickered.

"Now, what is it you want to show me?" I asked a little bit curious.

"Close your eyes." Ok. _Now I'm really curious._ I closed my eyes and he put his hand in mine. He started walking and I had no choice but to follow. We stopped in a couple of seconds and he sat down. "Sit down Maxy." I sat down super curious now. Then he whispered in my ears. "Open them." I opened my eyes and what I saw astounded me. I saw the beautiful sunset and the busy streets of the city.

"Lux this is amazing! How did you learn about this?"

"I have my ways." He said mischievously.

"Oh I bet." I said giggling. He scooted closer to me and I felt my cheeks get warm. I scooted closer to him until we were touching. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed happily. He rubbed my back with his thumb. I started to blush. Then I realized something. _I love Lux… Does he feel the same way I wonder… his beautiful blue eyes, brown hair, caring and warming smile…_ I blushed even more just thinking about him.

"Max."

"Hmm?" I asked looking at him. He rubbed his thumb against my cheek now. It was dark now. There were clouds in the sky.

"I-I..." He stuttered.

"Lux?" I asked concerned.

"I… I love you." He finally said after a brief pause. He leaned over and kissed me. I didn't hesitate. I kissed back.

"I love you too Lux." I said after a few seconds of kissing. We looked into each other's blue eyes and we each smiled. We kissed again and then it started raining. We both looked up. We each stood up still looking up. It had started to pour by now. We looked back at each other. We were each soaked already. This was perfect. "Lux, this is… perfect." I said. We hugged each other and kissed once again. We stopped when we heard the sounds of marching. We looked down below and our eyes could not believe what they were seeing. There were battle droids marching down the streets. I looked at Lux and both of our eyes were filled with fear. We crouched and laid on our stomachs looking over the edge of the factory. Then we heard them talking.

"This is a run-down factory. We can fix it up and use it as our main power core. The General will be very pleased. Maybe we can get an oil bath after this." "Ya. That would be amazing…"

"We need to get out of here, now!" He hissed quietly at me because the droids were just below us. Then my comlink beeped. It got the attention of the droids obviously because they started talking again.

"What was that?" "I don't know. Sounded like a comlink." "I think we should go check it out." "Ya. Look there is a ladder over there." "Let's hurry before they can get away."

"Lux!" I hissed. It was still raining pretty heavily. "We need to get to that roof over there." I said pointing to another roof. Then we heard the droids climbing up the ladder. "Now!" I whispered.

"I know. I know." He asked right as the droids were coming up the opening.

"Too late…" I said right as the droids pointed their blasters at us.

"Freeze!" The droid said.

I took hold of Lux's hand in mine. "On the count of 3, turn, run, and jump. Just trust me on this one." He gave a quick nod. "3!" I yelled. The droids were very confused so I force pushed them back a little.

"Jedi! Get her! Don't let her escape!" The droid yelled.

Lux and I had jumped off the factories roof by the time they had started shooting. I used the force to give us a little support on the jump. The landing wasn't as graceful… And my comlink started beeping once again. I had answered while in the middle of the jump.

"Storm here!" I yelled over the blaster fire and the rain. Then we landed with a thud.

"Maximum! Where are you? What are you doing!?" My master's voice came over the com. Uh oh…

"Well… At the moment… Lux and I are running across rooftops trying to ditch battle droids!" I said as we jumped from that roof to another. Then I felt a searing pain shoot through my shoulder and I tripped and fell. I fell off of the roof just then. There were so many sounds. I couldn't focus on any of them. I heard my master yelling through my comlink but I couldn't make anything out. I felt someone pick me up. I looked up at the face and it was Lux. My eyes finally focused and I could see clearly. I tried to get out of Lux's grip but he just held me tight. "Lux, I can run now." He seemed reluctant but he gave in. I sat down against a wall. I heard voices right at the end of the alley. It just so happened to be General Grievous. I looked at his utility belt and saw that he had my lightsabers. "Lux, he has my lightsabers. I have to get his attention." I hissed.

"No way! It's way too dangerous." He hissed back quietly. We must have attracted Grievous's attention because I heard him saying stuff to get us to come out of our hiding spot.

"I'm not leaving without my lightsabers!" I whispered. Then I stepped out of our hiding spot. As did Lux. I signaled for him to stand back. He stepped back. I then used the force to get my lightsabers off his belt and ignite them before Grievous could react. My comlink started beeping once again and I took it off and tossed it to Lux. I heard Lux answer.

"This is Senator Bonteri."

"Senator Bonteri, where are you and Maximum?" My master asked. Grievous had attacked then. He ignited the other two lightsabers. He swung at my legs but I jumped over the lightsabers and I was listening to the conversation as I defended against Grievous.

"We are in an alley and Maximum is defending against Grievous."

"SHE IS WHAT?! TELL HER TO DISENGAGE IMMEDIATELY! THAT'S AN ORDER!" I went into a lightsaber lock with Grievous and this gave him the time to extend another arm and grab me by the throat and throw me over him and I landed against the side of a building. And then I heard my name being yelled by my master, Master Kenobi and Captain Rex as they were looking for us. I stood up and had put my back against the wall to support me. I could tell, my master and them were all too far away to help me in time. So, I had to fight for myself. Grievous charged at me again and he swung at my middle section which I easily dodged. He swung again at my legs and I force jumped over him and ran back into the alley. I ran over to Lux.

"TIME TO GO, NOW!" I said. I put my lightsabers on my belt and grasped his hand. I force jumped us up on one of the highest buildings around. As we were jumping from building to building, we never let go of each other's hands. I heard my master's voice right below us. We were on a pretty low building so we could jump without getting to seriously hurt, but it was still a pretty big jump. "Jump!" We both jumped. We landed right in front of my master, Master Kenobi, and Captain Rex. We landed with a thud and we rolled for a minute before stopping.

"MAXIMUM! WHERE IN THE BLAZES HAVE YOU BEEN?!" My master asked sounding pretty mad and upset before I even got up off the ground.

"RUNNING FROM DROIDS AND GRIEVOUS! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" I yelled at him sounding very mad as well picking up my lightsabers and getting up. Me and Lux were soaked, I was injured, and he and I had just fell from a roof and he doesn't even ask us if we are OKAY AT THE LEAST! My master, Master Kenobi, and Captain Rex were all standing under the edge of a roof. We stood staring at each other with pure anger in our eyes. When we were done our little stare down I said "We should head back to the base." Then we all ran back to the Rebel's base. When we got there, I had to lean against the wall to keep from falling. The room was spinning. I felt so dizzy, Lux had put one of my arms over my shoulders and his hand around my waist.

"I can help her…" My master said trying to get me from Lux.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed. He stopped taken aback. Lux had then started to take me to the medical room. He helped me lie down on the center bed.

"Does it hurt?" Lux asked.

"Nah, just a scratch."

"And _your_ 'scratches' are always a little bit more than a typical scratch." He said while giggling. I joined him and held his hand.

"This is going to be my bed for a few nights. It's comfy." I said sitting up. I then realized something. I guess I had been obvious about something bothering me because Lux asked me about it.

"What is it? What's wrong? And don't you dare lie to me Maximum Storm." He said sternly. He knows me to well.

"He doesn't trust me…" I said with a little hurt in my voice.

"Who and why would you say that?"

"Think about it Lux. I was injured, we had been running from battle droids, and we jumped off a roof and all he can yell is 'WHERE IN THE BLAZES HAVE YOU BEEN?!' Not 'Oh my goodness, guys are you ok?' I mean seriously! Lux! Think about it!" I said loudly and threw one of my lightsabers at the wall. Captain Rex chose right then to walk in.

"Think about what Commander?" He asked confused.

"Erm… nothing Captain. Can I help you?"

"Yes. General Skywalker would like to speak with you."

"Then tell him I'm busy." I said coldly.

"He told me to tell you it was an order sir."

"Then tell him if he wants to talk with me, he can get up off his lazy butt and come _here, Captain._ Do I make myself clear?" I said with a hint of anger in my voice turning to face him. It didn't take a force-sensitive being to tell that I was upset. Lux put his hand on my shoulder from behind and I could sense his concern and the Captain's shock. I guess he had never been spoken to like that before.

"Yes sir." He said and walked out the door closing it behind him. Lux and I didn't say a thing for a minute. He turned me around and he held my shoulders. He looked into my eyes and we held each other's gaze for a minute before I looked down.

"No one knows Lux. They just don't get it like you do! They just don't get what I went through…" I said starting to cry pacing the room. I took my other lightsaber off my belt and examined it. "GAH!" I screamed throwing as hard as I could across the room.

"Hey!" He said ducking to narrowly miss being hit in the head. He ran over and pulled me into an embrace. I just sat there and sobbed into his chest. He rubbed my back and pulled me hugged me tighter. I looked up at him with sad, angered and tired eyes. I pulled away and went to pick up my lightsabers. My master walked in right as I was picking up my lightsabers. I stood up but didn't face him.

"What?" I said angered and coldly.

"I can't have a nice little chat with my padawan?" He asked calmly.

"No. You want to know something, _master?"_ I grit the last word through my teeth.

"Sure. Why not?"

"I don't trust people very easily. Even though your my master, that doesn't mean you have my trust right away. It takes _A LOT_ to gain _my_ trust." I whirled around to face him when I said that last sentence. I folded my arms across my chest glaring at him. My eyes full of defiance.

"Max, I'm not saying you have to trust me. I just came to talk with you."

"What do you want to talk with me about?"

"The Separatists. They've actually taken over Onderon."

It felt like a lightsaber just plunged through my chest. All anger I once had was gone in one minute. I looked over at Lux. "Lux…" I managed as tears filled my eyes. I tried to run out of the door but my master grabbed my wrist. He tried to pull me back in the room but I was already out and I managed to get out of his grip as I yelled at him. "Let me go!" Master Kenobi was walking by as I ran into the main room. I ran right into him with tears falling freely.

"Maximum! Are you alright?! What in the blazes is going on?" He asked more worry coming through his voice than anything else. I just continued to run. I heard Lux running after me and yelling at me to stop but I just kept running. I opened the door and ran out. I didn't even look what street I was running down. I know every street for about ten miles. Eventually, I slowed to a walk out of breath. Lux caught up to me now that I had slowed to a walk.

"Max, what was that back there? You just took off." He said confused.

"Lux, Onderon has fallen to the Separatist's. Don't you care?"

"Of course I care Max, but what good is running off? You'll just get yourself caught."

"Maybe I want to!"

"Don't you dare talk like that! Ever! Okay?" He said pulling me into a hug. "Okay?"

"Okay." I said.

"Now come on. I have something I want to show you." He said as we both began laughing and he took my hand. We started walking farther into the city. We came to a little house that was right next to a much bigger building. We walked into the door of the little house and he led me to a door at the back of the house. He opened the door and there was a staircase. I took out my lightsaber and turned it on and the staircase lit up. We went down a couple more steps and found a tunnel going to the right. We began down the tunnel when my curiosity got the best of me.

"Lux, where are we going?"

"Some place no one else can find out about ok?"

"Fine by me. I like secret places. They're cool and mysterious." I said giggling. We continued down the tunnel until we came to a wooden ladder. I looked up the ladder and it was going be a tight fit. _Oh well. I'm too curious to turn down a chance to find new things and places._ Lux started up the ladder first. I followed him. We had been climbing for a while when I asked "How much more do we have to climb?"

"Not much farther. It's just up here."

"Okay… whatever you say…" I replied giggling. He stopped and began messing with what sounded like a lock. He opened it and I saw stars. _This must be another roof._ He pulled himself up and reached down to give me a hand. I took his hand and he literally pulled me up onto the roof. He led me over to the edge. We sat down and we hung our legs off the edge. He started to rub my back with his thumb. And it felt good. I know I shouldn't be making attachments. But I do it anyways. "Lux…"

"Yes, my love?"

"We are going to be forced to live a secret love. We can't have anyone find out. You know that right?"

"I know."

"I don't get it."

"You don't get what?"

"I mean, Jedi are supposed to be compassionate and caring, but it's so hard not to form attachments at the same time. It's like we are supposed to be two different people at the same time. I mean, I get the part about how attachments could lead to suffering and hatred, and suffering and hatred lead to the dark side, but what about people who can control it?"

"Maybe not everyone can control it. That's why they have rules and the Code. For the people who can't control themselves."

"I guess…" I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder. He continued to rub my back with his thumb. It sent chills up my spine but it felt so good. And so… right… We watched the sun rise as I yawned. We backed away from the edge and he laid back against the roof. I laid my head in his lap. He bent down and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Max."

"I love you too Lux." Then we fell asleep.

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. ****! I am so caught up in school, been busy being dragged around as my older and younger sisters play softball. BUT, I GET TO START HORSEBACK RIDING LESSONS SOON! YAY! So anyways, if anyone can figure out how Maximum know Lux or why she always wears her cloak, they get a prize! Won't be anything big but I'll try my hardest! Leave your answer as a review. Thanks guys!**

**Anakin: Blast! She's going to get a horse? She'll kill everyone!**

**Me: HOW!? The only person I could potentially harm is myself, from and that would be from falling off the horse you idiot!**

**Anakin: I don't know. You could make the horse run us over us or something!**

**Obi-Wan: Don't go giving her idea's Anakin. She may just do it.**

**Me: *to Anakin* x]**

**Anakin: *to Obi-Wan* *mouths: 'Help me!'* Dx**

**Me: *puts duct tape over his mouth and tapes his hands together* Oh shut up! Hee hee! *Runs out of room and out of house***

**Maximum: *Walks in* What's going on in here?...**

**Anakin: Hmlmph mmph!**

**Maximum: *Takes tape off his mouth* *Sees me getting a house out of the barn* Do you guys know she is getting a horse?**

**Anakin: RUNNNNN! *runs out of room***

**Maximum: She'd get mad if no one did the review notice… MASTER KENOBI! DO IT PLEASE! BYE! *runs out of room***

**Obi-Wan: Erm… fine… Please review and give feedback on the story. Please answer how Maximum knows Lux and why Maximum is constantly wearing her cloak… Not even I know those… And just review so she doesn't go on a killing rampage with her horse or something… *sees me on my horse chasing Anakin* What the blazes… *runs to stop me***


End file.
